In the past, in a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display device, reduction in power consumption has been demanded. Accordingly, for example, in PTL 1, it is disclosed a drive method for a display apparatus in which after a writing period where gate lines (scan lines) of the liquid crystal display device are sequentially selected, and writing of a voltage which is applied through a source line (hereinafter, there is a case of being referred to as “voltage of source line.”) to a pixel electrode is performed, a suspension period where all of the gate lines are in a non-scan state is arranged. The suspension period is set to be longer than the writing period, and the sum of the suspension period and the writing period is set to be 1 frame period (referred to as 1 vertical period). In the suspension period, for example, it can be set such that a signal for control and the like are not given to a gate driver and/or a source driver. Hereby, since an operation of the gate driver and/or the source driver can be suspended, it is possible to achieve the reduction in power consumption. The drive method as described in PTL 1, which is performed by providing the suspension period after the writing period, is referred to as “low frequency drive,” for example.